Sights
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: Every romance began with a few looks at each other. Either in a dream, or the real world. -Arthur/Ariadne-


_**Sights**_

Arthur/Ariadne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Inception_; it all belongs to Christopher Nolan.

When he first saw her, he knew there was something different about her. She was confident, and she seemed to know what she was doing. Surprisingly to Arthur, she did know, and she did it very well. Ariadne was someone unlike all the other architects that he and Cobb have hired for the subconscious world before.

According to Cobb, she _really was_ unlike any other architect; she caught on faster than anybody. Ariadne was smart, and Arthur also observed that she was hard working and beautiful.

So when she woke up from her first training lesson in Cobb's subconscious, yelling furiously, Arthur was there at her side. He calmed her down, and explained who Mal was, and how a totem worked, showing her his red die.

Saying that he was interested in her was a bit of an understatement. He was engrossed by her very presence. He clung onto every word that she said, wanting to understand the mazes she was designing for the dream. He thought that she hardly noticed him, and was a little put off by that. But he understood that she respected him, maybe as a brother or something of that sort…and maybe nothing more. But of course, he never had the nerve to ask.

Ariadne liked Arthur in general. He was handsome, sexy, smart, and extremely neat. He was always wearing a suit and tie, or a fancy jacket over a fancy shirt. The fact that Arthur's hair was always gelled back made him seem even sexier than he was. She liked the velvety voice that he always used, and the fact that he explained things so she could truly understand the job she had been offered.

When they entered Arthur's mind, he explained the paradox. Right at the edge, he gripped her waist, preventing her from falling. Jolts of electricity shot through her body as his skin made contact with the side of her body. She liked it…a lot more than she thought she would.

Then there were times when Ariadne was designing the dream where she snuck a few glances toward Arthur. Half of Ariadne hoped that she was being secretive enough that he wouldn't notice, while the other half of her wanted Arthur to realize that she paid a lot of attention toward him.

_Arthur! Look at me, will you! _Oh how she wanted to shout that towards him. She wanted him to send her a look, or a smile towards her. _Please…_

As time passed, she craved more and more of his attention. If he looked at her, she never looked up fast enough to catch it. She wanted his attention…too bad he didn't see how badly.

He saw the looks that she gave him. He was aware of the brown eyes that stared at him while he was researching Fischer. On the outside, he pretended he didn't notice. Who knew it would be so hard for him to resist? But on the inside, Arthur was bursting with joy. He wanted to dance all night just because of a simple look over at him.

Arthur couldn't take it after a while. He took a few peeks at her, too. He didn't want her to notice that he liked her. But someone else did.

"Staring at her again, huh, darling?" Eames pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon now, it's not like I don't know. You like her."

"So what if I do?" Arthur retorted.

"Then tell her."

"I shouldn't even like her in the first place. We're coworkers; we're not supposed to get involved with each other."

"Coworkers? This ain't an office, lad. This is inception. This is probably the only job where you can do whatever the hell you like." He had a point there. Maybe this would be the one, single time where he would listen to the forger. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Ariadne.

"Hey, how's the work going?"

"Good, and yours?" she asked with a smile. Arthur nearly melted at the sight. The conversation got longer, and it was filled with some laughs and ended by the time they should leave.

When they left the building, Arthur walked next to Ariadne. As they were about to go their own ways, Arthur called out:

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

"Hey, do you need a ride?" She was slightly taken aback by this gesture, but she wasn't going to pass this opportunity up to spend some time with Arthur. She nodded with a smile. He smiled back, making her heart beat twice as fast.

When they reached the apartment building, Ariadne was about to say "thanks you" but was cut off by Arthur's soft lips pressing against hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. Their breathing became heavy, and their lips going faster each second. Ariadne's hands swept through Arthur's perfectly gelled hair, messing it up in the process. She felt him smile against her lips and continued to kiss her. They continued this for a few minutes before Ariadne pulled back to catch her breath.

"I should probably…go. Thanks for the ride," Ariadne stammered, getting out of the car.

"No problem, night," Arthur said with a smile. She ran into the building, and once in the elevator, she put her hand up to her slightly swollen lips and smiled. She walked into her room, flopped out on the bed, and reminisced about the thing that just occurred only a few minutes ago.

He watched as she ran into the building. He smiled to himself; that was a pretty good kiss wasn't it? Arthur felt the spark that they had when their lips touched, and no doubt that Ariadne felt it, too. He saw the star struck expression on her face, he liked it.

Maybe he would go to her room and surprise her…but he should probably just play it safe. He wasn't Cobb; he wasn't a guy to completely play out the risks.

He was Arthur, the Point man, the guy who researched the subject, the guy who plays it safe during every single job. That was his label, but no one ever said that it had to include everything, especially Ariadne.

She saw Cobb yelling at Arthur. She felt sorry for him, it wasn't really his fault. For all she knew, Fischer could have been trained after Arthur researched his background. She wanted to step in and defend him, but she didn't have the nerve to talk back to Cobb. He _was_ the reason where she got this job as an architect in the first place.

But she didn't like seeing him yell at Arthur. It didn't seem fair because Cobb didn't even listen to his side of the story.

In the van, she wanted to sit next to Arthur, but that spot was being occupied by Cobb. So she took comfort in sitting behind him. When they were driving, she was scared out of her wits. She focused on everything that made her feel better: architecture, her school in Paris, everything! But nothing worked…

_Arthur. _Even when she thought of his name she calmed down instantly. She felt fine when she was going into another layer of the dream, and she found herself in a hotel.

"What's happening?"

"The subconscious is looking for the dreamer. Me." He noticed all of the staring that was going on. "Quick, gimme a kiss," he said before brushing his lips gently across hers.

"They're still looking at us," Ariadne pointed out.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot," he said innocently, with a tiny smile. He kissed her again, just because he wanted to feel her lips again. "Are they still staring?"

Ariadne turned around to take a look, and nodded her head.

"Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm," Arthur said with a smirk. Ariadne smiled in return, and quickly pressed her lips onto his.

When they woke up in the first dream level underwater, Arthur immediately found the air tank and pressed it to Ariadne's lips. Ariadne breathed it in and handed it back to Arthur. She indicated for him to meet by the shore. He nodded, took a breath, and swam up. Ariadne took one more breath and swam up to shore.

The first thing she saw was Arthur's hand, extended outwards to pull her up. Her hand met his, and he hoisted her up onto the rock next to him. Ariadne looked at him, and saw that he looked a little upset.

_Cobb_. Even through all the fights they had, they were best friends, and they'd risk their lives for each other any day.

"He'll be alright," she assured him.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a smile. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

They were back on the airplane, waiting for Cobb to wake up. Arthur still looked worried, but Ariadne put her hand over his, and held it for a little while. They gave each other small smiles, relieved when they saw Cobb wake up from his dream state. They looked over at Saito, who got out his phone, and honored his agreement to get Cobb home.

It's been a few years since the Fischer job. They've all had a few jobs in between, and with the ton of money she had received, Ariadne found a nice apartment in Los Angeles…

…which she shared with Arthur. After that job, they started dating for a little while. Ariadne was slightly hesitant at first, because she didn't want to end up in a situation like Cobb's. But Arthur swore it wouldn't happen.

She trusted Arthur with her life. She loved him.

She was the first to figure out about all the sneaky glances, though. Arthur was teased, of course, but not as much when he found out about all the times Ariadne snuck a peek or two at him.

Everyone was there the night that he proposed to her. Eames was the first to process what the hell happened, and said, "Finally, man! You sucked it up and got her! Jesus…took long enough!"

"Well…thanks…I think," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Ariadne laughed and pecked him on the lips. The night was filled with congratulations, and a lot of wine.

Just goes to show people what could happen after a few looks at someone.

_So here is my first _Inception_ fanfiction. I took notice that all the stories are all fairly serious, so I was thinking of writing an AU story for the movie, and add some humor to it. I mean, everyone needs a laugh right? :D But that might take a while, because I have other stuff I need to work on, too :)_

_And yes, I know that there was only one kiss during the entire movie, but hey! Arthur and Ariadne make an extremely cute couple, don't you think?_

_Anyways, tell me what you thought of this. I might do another chapter…but im not sure. We'll see. So review guys :D Thank you!_

_Bye!_


End file.
